


[Podfic of] Just A Counterfeit James Dean

by knight_tracer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith are living it up in Cleveland, over thirty and regularly trying to convince their neighbors they're really just roommates, not "roommates", no matter what Faith wants. Of course, then things get all fucked up, complete with an apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Just A Counterfeit James Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Counterfeit James Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557668) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Beta and podbook credit to [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/).
> 
> Art by [lelied](https://twitter.com/lelied)

Podfic Length: 5:35:16  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Just%20A%20Counterfeit%20James%20Dean%201.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Just%20A%20Counterfeit%20James%20Dean.m4b)


End file.
